Le présent se batit sur le passé, sans passé nous n'avons rien
by N a n a m i y o n
Summary: " Mamie c'est moi, oui ton petit-fils adoré, le plus beau, le plus magnifique.. Bref, si je t'envoie cette foutue lettre c'est pour te dire que je suis parti, j'ai enfin pris la décision de tout quitter, me barrer loin de cette ville (...) quand je serai devenu un vrai homme avec des couilles en béton, je viendrai te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant" tayuya. sakon. zaku.
1. le présent se batit sur le passé

**– C'est bon t'es détendue ? Tu vas arrêter de me faire ta crise à deux francs cinquante ?** Lança un jeune homme.

**– Putain mais Sakon,** murmura la jeune rousse, recroquevillée sur elle-même

**– Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pas vrai ?**

**– T'es qu'un menteur !** S'écria-t-elle, puis elle releva la tête vers son petit ami et fit face à son regard perçant, elle l'aimait Sakon, elle l'aimait à en crever malgré qu'il était tout le temps en train de la faire chier, elle l'aimait plus que tout.

**– Mais non j'suis pas un menteur, toi tu fais que faire la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non, t'es chiante !** Rétorqua-t-il, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de disputes à deux balles où sa petite amie lui reprochait tout et rien, ça le faisait rire de la voir se mettre dans tous ces états pour si peu; c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle était la plus belle.

**– Mais, mais à chaque fois tu m'fais des trucs comme ça ! Tu m'caches des trucs, avoue... **Il eut un lourd silence puis Tayuya se releva doucement, faisant face à son amoureux assis nonchalamment sur le canapé, le regard fuyant.

**– Mouais... Bon, ok, je t'ai p'têt caché deux-trois trucs..**

**– Tu vois, j'en étais sure ! T'es un vrai salop !** Elle se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme et commença à le frapper sauf qu'il était bien plus fort que la jolie rousse et réussit rapidement à bloquer ses deux poignets puis tendrement, attendant que sa dulcinée ne soit calmée, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées. Tayuya voulut se débattre, repousser Sakon mais elle céda au bout de quelques secondes, Sakon profita de cette occasion afin de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, la rousse répondit à cette invitation et leurs langues se touchèrent délicatement, s'enlacèrent lentement..

**– C'est bon t'es calmée maintenant ? T'as des questions à me poser ?**

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui demander, au début elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il y avait son ex à la soirée d'hier puis maintenant elle était perdue. Sakon resserra son étreinte, collant un peu plus son corps à celui de sa petite amie et il l'observa droit dans les yeux, d'ailleurs il adorait les yeux de Tayuya, ils étaient marrons, une couleur toute à fait banale mais c'était ses yeux là qui avaient envoutés le jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre et aujourd'hui encore c'était ce regard qui le draguait, le taquinait...

**– C'est un truc qui m'as toujours intriguée, quand vous faites caca vous les mecs... Vous mettez votre truc à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la cuvette ?** Demanda la rousse, le sourcil relevé.


	2. la sodomie sponsorisée par Colgate

**– Parait que la vie est belle,** chantonna Zaku en faisant des tours dans le salon, torse nu vêtu uniquement de son caleçon. Zaku c'était le meilleur pote de Sakon, son bras droit, son confident, son frère, sa couille gauche... Zaku c'était un mec de dix neuf ans, un beau brun, fan de tatouages, de Youssoupha et de liberté; ouais il n'aimait pas ce qu'était l'attachement, l'engagement, enfin tous les mots qui se finissaient par -ement. Zaku était un métis, fils de Kaori Johnson, une japonaise et du grand Matthew Johnson, le grand milliardaire américain possédant la plus grande compagnie d'hôtels, oui...

Pourtant malgré la situation aisée dans laquelle Zaku devrait normalement vivre, ce dernier vivait dans un vieil appartement mal famé en collocation avec son meilleur ami depuis bientôt un an. Il avait passé son enfance à Washington avec ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans puis suite au décès de sa mère, le jeune homme s'était vu atterrir à Konoha afin d'y habiter avec sa grand mère "pour quelques temps" lui avait dit son père; il n'était jamais venu rechercher son gosse et le jeune brun avait prit sur lui, tout seul, sans aucun repère.

**– Putain tu casse les couilles, dès le matin tu m'fous ta musique de merde à fond,** râla Sakon en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

**– Il est déjà quinze heures gros !** S'exclama Zaku. **Et ça c'est de la bonne musique comparé à tous ces enculés qui font que sortirent de la pisse de chat..** Sakon ne chercha pas à répondre, quand il s'agissait de musique il ne pouvait pas contredire le brun, il retourna donc dans sa chambre, prit son paquet de clopes et s'allongea sur son lit et alluma une cigarette.

**– Une de ces envies de baise putain,** la veille il s'était disputé avec sa jolie rousse et malgré qu'il avait essayé tous les moyens afin de l'amadouer, elle n'avait pas cédé et depuis il n'avait aucune nouvelles de sa petite amie. Ce qui l'irritait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois sa cigarette entièrement consumée, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, arrivé devant le miroir il commença à se contempler, c'était un mec banal Sakon, contrairement à son meilleur ami il n'appréciait pas spécialement les tatouages ou le rap, par contre il aimait prendre soin de son corps, rien qu'avoir ses biceps et ses abdominaux... Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange, un genre de violets/gris mais il aimait bien.

Zaku arriva dans la salle de bain et se plaça à côté de son colocataire, face au miroir puis il commença à faire des clins d'œils et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant plusieurs poses.

**– Abusé comment on est beaux,** déclara le brun. **Surtout toi avec tes abdos, grrr,** il traversa les contours des abdominaux de son ami avec son index.

**– C'est toi le beau gosse, regarde moi cette coupe qui part jamais en couille et ces tatouages de rebelle !**

Soudain on sonna à la porte, cassant tout le délire que se faisait les deux garçons. Sakon soupira, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit leur foutu locataire venu leur réclamer leur loyer en retard mais contre toutes attentes en ouvrant la porte ce fut Tayuya, sa petite amie, les yeux embués de larmes qui se précipita sur lui.

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, sa copine se mit à pleurer ce qui le surprit, ça faisait bientôt huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle n'avait pleuré qu'à deux reprises jusqu'à maintenant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il savait pourquoi elle pleurait et il se sentait incroyablement impuissant.

**– J'en ai marre Sakon, j'en peux plus, il avait dit qu'il recommencerait plus putain...**

Zaku alerté par les bruits arriva au salon, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne l'étonnait guère, même si Konoha semblait être un petit village paisible où tout le monde se connaissait, Zaku ou encore Tayuya faisaient partis de ces jeunes oubliés, ces jeunes avec une vie difficile. Une vie de merde. Alors voir la petite amie de son pote pleurait ainsi ne le choquait pas, il savait pourquoi. Et il fallait que tout ça change.

**– On s'barre ?** Proposa nonchalamment le jeune homme, le couple se retourna vers lui et Sakon lui demanda où il voulait en venir. **J'sais pas moi, mon père m'envoie plus de fric depuis trois mois et on est en galère pour payer le loyer, on a qu'à partir non ? Vers d'autres horizons, là où y aura personne pour nous faire chier, personne pour nous dire qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ou dire, personne nous ferait du mal...On prend la caisse, je prends mes clopes et ma guitare et on dégage de c'trou perdu.**


	3. j'sais pas si l'espoir fait vivre

**– Rien ne nous retiens ici après tout,** déclara Sakon d'une petite voix, il était allongé sur son lit depuis une vingtaine de minutes et réfléchissait à la proposition de Zaku. Zaku, c'était son meilleur pote depuis le collège, celui avec qui il avait fait les pires conneries, le brun l'avait toujours foutu dans des vraies merdes mais à la fin il trouvait toujours le moyen de trouver une solution. C'était son exemple Zaku, aux yeux de Sakon c'était un peu un super héros, un grand frère; contrairement à lui il avait grandi sans ses parents et il s'était forgé le caractère et la carapace qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il réussissait partout pourtant il n'avait rien et pour ça, Sakon était son plus grand fan.

**– Mais pour partir où ? Tu penses qu'on peut vraiment tout claquer comme ça du jour au lendemain, sans avoir de destination fixe, on sera tous seuls Sakon...** Tayuya savait combien son petit ami admirait son meilleur ami mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, à ces yeux il était plutôt bordélique, un vrai fouteur de merde...

**– Ouais et ? Zaku, il a toujours tout fait tout seul !** S'écria-t-il. La rousse voulut rétorquer mais elle ne trouva rien d'assez puissant à répondre à son petit ami, il donnait une confiance aveugle à Zaku depuis bien longtemps, c'était son modèle.

Alors ça c'était fait, les trois jeunes gens avaient discutés de leur escapade autour d'un joint puis s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils quitteraient Konoha dès le lendemain, arrachant toutes attaches qu'ils avaient à cette ville, laissant derrière eux tous les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient et repoussant tous ces moment de désespoir, douleur, tristesse...

**– Bon, vous allez baiser pour la dernière fois dans cette chambre c'est ça ? J'vais vous laissez les moches,** annonça le brun puis après un dernier clin d'œil pour la jeune rousse il prit sa veste en cuir et sortit se balader dans les rues de Konoha.

Il détestait cette ville, il ne s'y était jamais senti à l'aise, le jeune homme avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'étouffement, c'était comme si cette ville acceptait ce que son père avait rejeté il y a neuf ans, Konoha c'était la ville où était née sa mère, la ville des emmerdes. Dès son entrée en école primaire il avait du endurer les moqueries de ses camarades dû à son teint qui n'était typiquement pas japonais, ouais, il était différent. Et c'est à cet âge là que le brun aurait voulu avoir un pilier paternel, un parent à qui se confier.

Certes il y avait eu sa grand mère, oh qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cette dame; elle l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle avait pu et Zaku lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant alors durant sa jeunesse il l'avait écarté du cercle vicieux dans lequel il était tombé, cacher ses blessures en primaire, préserver de ses mauvaises langues qui se moquaient d'elle au collège, menti lors de ses renvois au lycée. Il l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait et lorsqu'il avait atteint sa majorité il était parti, lui promettant de revenir un jour, quand il serait devenu un homme.

**– Oh ça fait longtemps que t'es pas passé me voir mon chéri,** chuchota une jeune femme avant d'attraper Zaku par le col et l'embrasser fougueusement. C'était Yugao, il l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans dans un bar puis au fur et à mesure ils avaient commencés à avoir des relations sexuelles régulières, ouais, c'était son plan cul. Mais Yugao était aussi comme une grande sœur pour le jeune brun, âgée de vingt sept ans elle était extrêmement mature et il avait su se confier à elle en ce qui concernait son père.

Il l'emmena sur son canapé et lui enleva sa nuisette puis ouvrit sa braguette et baissa son caleçon libérant son sexe gonflé dans toute sa splendeur, il n'avait pas le temps pour les préliminaires et elle le savait, il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit; alors il s'imprégna sauvagement du corps de sa partenaire qui poussa un cri tant le plaisir était puissant. Le brun débuta les vas et viens sous les soupirs de la jeune femme, plus rapides, plus féroces puis dans un dernier coup de rein il se déversa en elle.

**– J'vais m'barrer,** murmura-t-il tout en s'allongeant de tout son poids sur Yugao.

**– Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé...** La jeune femme sut alors qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais mais à ce moment là elle sentit le jeune homme tremblait sur elle puis quelque chose mouilla gouttes à gouttes sa poitrine... Patiemment, elle lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement, attendant qu'il ne se calme, le blottissant contre elle.

**– C'est bon, on bouge !** S'exclama le brun en prenant place au volant de sa voiture. Comme prévu il n'avait prit comme bagages que ses cigarettes et sa guitare mais Tayuya avait secrètement prit soin de mettre ses vêtements dans sa valise.

**– Alors on prend quelle route ?** Demanda Tayuya, assise sur les cuisses de son petit-ami.

**– Hmm,** il fit semblant de réfléchir puis le sourire aux lèvres, **et bien mademoiselle nous allons prendre la route de l'arc-en-ciel, la route du débile, vous ne voyez pas qu'est-ce ? Mais enfin, c'est une route pour n'importe qui, elle mène n'importe où ! Moi j'trace et je poursuis le chemin de ma vie,** énonça-t-il sur un ton serein, le regard rempli de nostalgie puis il regarda derrière lui une dernière fois, disant adieu à cette ville et démarra la voiture.

_" Mamie c'est moi, oui ton petit-fils adoré, le plus beau, le plus magnifique.. Bref, si je t'envoie cette foutue lettre c'est pour te dire que je suis parti, j'ai enfin pris la décision de tout quitter, me barrer loin de cette ville mais surtout de toi, j'ai pas le courage de venir te dire en face à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que t'as fais pour moi, pour l'éducation que tu m'as donné, pour l'homme que t'as fais de moi aujourd'hui. Alors comme promis, quand je serai devenu un vrai homme avec des couilles en béton, je viendrai te dire tout ça en face, je viendrai te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites Mamie. "_


End file.
